Betwen You and Me
by Moccha and Donut
Summary: Draco dan Hermonie saling membenci . tapi benarkah akan selamanya begitu ? selamat membaca


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling dan saya tau itu!

**Warning : **OOC , gaje , alur/plot berantakan, roman picisan /digiles

Selamat menikmati /bungkuk 90 derajat/

Seperti biasa , Harry dan sahabat baiknya berjalan melewati lorong sekolah . Seusai menghadiri kelas ramuan , Harry mendapatkan hadiah dari Profesor Slughorn berupa _Felix Felicis_ . seusai kejadian itu , banyak yang mengatakan Harry adalah seorang Jenius yang mampu mengalahkan sahabatnya , Hermonie

"Harry , apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cairan keberuntungan itu?" tanya salah seorang sahabat baiknya , Hermonie Jane Granger

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Harry sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Ayolah Harry . Hermonie hanya iri melihatmu mengalahkan kejeniusannya" ucap Ron

"diam kau Ronald Weasley" balas Hermonie dengan nada menekan , yang menandakan bahwa ia kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Harry yang melihat Hermonie nampak kesal lalu menatap Ron sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan Ron pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jenius Harry potter" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Draco Malfoy "Orang yang mengalahkan teman darah lumpurnya sendiri hahaha"

"Diam kau , pirang busuk rendahan" Hermonie yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri sang pemuda berambut pirang dan langsung mengangkat tongkat miliknya

Harry , entah mengapa sejenak berpikir kalau Malfoy tidak ingin ia mengalahkan Hermonie . apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hermonie , biarkan saja "ucap Ron menenangkan Hermonie

Hermonie yang memang sedang kesal , tak bisa meninggalkan Malfoy begitu saja . Dia mendaratkan pukulan telak tepat diwajah pemuda itu .

"Grangerr " . mereka mendengar suara panggilan yang ternyata adalah Profesor Mcgonagal

"Oh tuhanku , apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Draco Malfoy nona granger?"

"Dia mematahkan hidungku Profesor" celetuk Malfoy dengan kasar

"Kau! Kecoak kecil menjijikkan . beraninyaa!" Hermonie mengangkat kembali tongkatnya tepat diwajah Malfoy . namun sayangnya , Profesor Mcgonagal langsung memisahkan mereka

"Kalian berdua ikut aku. Dan kau Weasley , ikutlah Harry berlatih . Pertandingan _Quiditch _sebentar lagi bukan"

Tak lama dari itu Profesor Mcgonagal menggiring Draco dan Hermonie keruangannya . dan perlahan bayangan merekapun menghilang

"Blood Hell, Harry! Baru saja ia mengatakan kita harus mengikuti kelas ramuan dan sekarang ia mengatakan kita harus berlatih untuk pertandingan"

"Mungkin ini yang dikatakan dengan the power of Teacher , Ron" ucap Harry

.

.

Profesor Mcgonagal menggunakan sihir untuk mengangkat dua buah kursi yang ada disudut ruangannya dan menempatkannya ditengah ruangan."Demi tuhan , apakah kalian berdua tidak bisa akur? Duduk disana!" Ucap Profesor Mcgonagal sembari memilah salah satu buku tua di ruangannya.

"Dia mengataiku dengan darah lumpur , Profesor" elak Hermonie

"Tapi itu kenyataannya kan . gadis lumpur menjijikkan!"

Hermonie yang tentu saja tidak terimapun beranjak dari tempat semulanya

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Sekarang , Salin tulisan ini didalam kertas dan jangan membuat keributan lagi atau kutambah hukuman kalian" Teriak Profesor lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada salah satu lengan mereka berdua .

Mulut Hermonie menganga "tapi Profesor , tangan kanan kami terikat dengan kuat"Hermonie berusaha melepaskan ikatan lengannya dan lengan Malfoy "dan hanya ada satu kertas disini"

"Kalian berdua harus menulis dikertas yang sama menggunakan tangan kiri. Dan jangan membantah" Profesor lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangannya .

"Aku tak bisa menulis dengan tangan kiri"rengek Malfoy

"jangan manja Malfoy! Cepatlah menulis! Aku tak ingin berada lebih lama disini denganmu" celetuk Hermonie kasar . lalu , ia mulai menulis kata perkata dikertas yang sudah Profesor Mcgonagal berikan tadi. Malfoypun juga mulai menulis

"Hey aku yang menulis disini" teriak Hermonie

"cukup pindah kebawah , bodoh"

Hermonie sebenarnya ingin marah , namun tertahan karena perkataan Profesor Mcgonagal tadi . Ia pun melanjutkan fokusnya pada kertas itu.

"Ternyata tulisanmu lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan , Malfoy"

"diam kau , Granger"

Hermonie pun tertawa lepas melihat tulisan milik seorang Draco Malfoy .Malfoy yang melihat hal itu memicingkan matanya . lalu ia sejenak terdiam , dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya . Hermonie pun terheran melihatnya dan iapun ikut melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka hingga tuntas.

.

.

"Jadi , apa yang kalian berdua lakukan diruangan Profesor Mcgonagal?" tanya Ron

"menyalin tulisan . ah Ron temani aku mengambil buah Stroberi ditempat Hagrid"

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan stroberi?"

"ikuti saja aku , ayo" balas Hermonie singkat lalu menarik salah satu lengan Ron untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Malfoy yang melihat itu hanya memandang rendah . "Mudblood dan weasley . pasangan menjijikkan dan rendah. Benar-benar merusak pemandangan"

.

.

Hermonie melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari bacaan ringan . tapi , entah mengapa ia merasa tubunya menolak mengikuti kemauannya dan ingin memaksanya untuk tidur

"Hohow , Nona lumpur . kau terlihat sangat jelek hari ini"

Hermonie mengenal jelas siapa pemilik suara menjengkelkan itu , Ia pun jadi merasa malas mengangkat kepalanya

"ada apa Granger ? apakah kau sudah menjadi lemah sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat tongkatmu hahaha?"

Kepala Hermonie berat , teramat berat . bahkan hanya untuk membalas perkataan Malfoy saja ia tak mampu , apalagi menghajarnya seperti biasa .

Bruk .

Dan sepenuhnya pandangan Hermonie pun menghilang

.

.

"..Mio..nie..."

Samar-samar Hermonie mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berulang kembali . Ia berusaha membuka matanya , namun entah mengapa ia merasa kesulitan

"Harry.. ?" Ucap Hermonie lirih . dan kemudian ia dapat mengembalikan kesadarannya .

"Ada apa Hermonie ? apakah kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Harry khawatir yang lalu dilanjutkan oleh Ron "Disaat Profesor Dumbledor bilang kau pingsan kami benar-benar khawatir"

"aku pingsan? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Nona Granger sudah sadar . kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kamar kalian"

"Tapi Sir.." ucapan Harry tertahan saat Profesor Dumbledor memotong kalimatnya

"Aku yang akan menjaga Nona Granger . kalian tidak perlu khawatir . sekarang silahkan kembali"

"Oke , Sir" ucap Harry dan Ron serentak

Dengan berat hati , Harry dan Ron melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauh untuk kembali kedalam kamar mereka

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu , Nona Granger?"tanya Profesor Dumbledor

"Entahlah Sir . Kepalaku terasa amat berat"

"Sudah wajar . kau menderita demam cukup parah Nona Granger"

"Demam?"

"Ya , benar sekali . dan kau pingsan di lorong sekolah . untung saja ada yang membawamu kesini . dan sekarang , minumlah ramuan ini"

Dumbledor menyodorkan sebuah ramuan pada Hermonie . dan Hermonie pun tentu saja meminumnya dengan perlahan , tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

"Apakah harry yang membawaku kesini , Profesor? Ataukan Ron?"

"Tidak keduanya , Nona Granger"

Hermonie pun terkejut mendengarnya . "Lalu siapa Profesor?"

"uhm , mungkin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya"

Hermonie tentu saja terheran . Siapa pun orang itu , pastilah ia orang yang baik hati dan Hermonie tidak mungkin tidak menyukainya . Ia justru harus berterimakasih pada orang itu . Ia pun meneguk sisa ramuan tadi untuk yang terakhir.

"Sebetulnya Nona Granger .. Orang yang membawamu kesini.." profesor menghentikan kalimatnya . Dan itu membuat Hermonie jadi semakin penasaran.

"adalah Draco Malfoy"

Hermonie menjadi tuli sesaat . sepertinya tadi ada angin yang cukup kuat untuk mengacaukan telinganya

"Siapa Sir?"Tanya Hermonie bingung

"Draco Malfoy . kebeteluan saat itu aku sedang berada disini dan ia menggendongmu dengan wajah khawatir. Dan itu membuatku terkejut"

Seketika Hermonie tersedak ramuan yang belum selesai ia telan tadi . Profesor yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan Hermonie segelas air sembari mengusap punggung gadis itu .

'Apaa!? Musang itu yang membawaku kesini? Dengan menggendongku? Bahkan dengan wajah khawatir . hahaha pasti ada kesalahan disini. Ataukah karena demam , aku jadi mengigau dan mendengar hal aneh . demi tuhan!' batin Hermonie

"Kau bisa melihat dari memoriku jika kau tidak percaya , Nona Granger" Profesor pun kembali duduk dengan perlahan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Dan ada baiknya kau berterimakasih padanya"

'Dengan musang itu? Tentu saja Tidak!'

*Tbc*


End file.
